Soul
Soul is one the main powers available to both mortals and Divines alike in Edafos Saga, as well as other stories which take place in the same universe. Usage Soul is a skill highly dependent on the user's will, faith, and courage. The user must practice, as like any other skill, to gain higher levels in soul. Users must recite a specific word, or term, to use a specific soul attack. Each word has its own element or ability attached, though some have different methods of being used. Explosive soul attacks (katastrofi) as well as blood attacks (Ichor) cannot be seen after being cast, but are still relatively easily deflected despite their power. Others, like bone (Kokalo), require the user to launch projectiles or weapons from their own body. Soul does require energy, the source being the user's own life force. Soul does not limit itself when you are low on energy, like magic. Instead, using soul past its limit could kill the user on the spot. One method of reducing the cost of soul attacks would be to use an energy that can be found in the environment naturally, like using stone in a canyon or water by a river. Soul attacks also release their own energy into the environment, somewhat reducing future attacks of the same element. Using such a strategy is usually reserved to higher levels souls who have enough energy in the first place to enter enough in the environment to make up for their own loss. Transformations Soul users who have reached certain levels of power are capable of using special transformations to increase their own energy or even double its effectiveness. Half Soul Half Soul Mode allows the user to increase their usable energy dramatically. Once entered half soul mode, the user's hair permanently grows out and is turned white for the duration of the transformation. The energy gained in half soul mode is constant, so if the user is weakened in half soul mode and reverts to normal form and they immediately transform again they will still have the same low energy. Half Soul Mode is usually reserved for fights when options are limited. Pure Soul Pure Soul is the highest possible form of soul one can attain. In Pure Soul Mode, the user's energy is constantly drained, but is granted with highly augmented speed and strength. This form is difficult to hold for even a minute for many soul users, and is used in short bursts to gain and edge on opponents in battle. Visual Abilities Certain races on Edafos have been granted powerful racial soul abilities by their matron or patron Divine. These abilities are activated in the user's eyes, affect the user accordingly. Noble Heart Noble Heart is the Deneauxic Visual Ability that allows them to dodge any incoming projectile, though at the cost of high amounts of soul energy. It in effect is like a high level speed soul technique, but much more effective in that you will not be struck with anything besides a direct physical blow. The user's eyes glow blue when in use. Berserker Mode Raiders are well known for their Berserker Visual Ability, in which their eyes turn red and augments their strength at little to no cost. They have increased blood-lust in this state, and many are known to smile from ecstasy in battle. Many Raiders can use the ability, but few are able take it further than originally known... Soul Techniques Within Edafos, some skilled Soul Users have been known to create custom techniques that do not fit to any particular command, or are just condensed versions of multiple commands. These Techniques must be proclaimed like normal commands, and on average take up more energy, though causing more havoc considering their unpredictability. Some examples would be the Mouth Cannon, used by a large variety of characters, or the Maxim Beam, used by Efiia and other Deneauxic Divines. Some people are known to use only Soul Techniques, the greatest examples being those from the Changquan Region. Soul Commands Level Low Medium High Strength Thinami Dynami Ishis Super Apo Pano Yperano Exochos Life Bios Psyche Zoe Poison Toxi Pharmaco Pharmakon Speed Tahitita Tachista Hermes Sword Makhaira Kopis Spatha Shield Apsis Hoplon Aegis Archer Toxon Toxotes Sagittarius Spear Hoplite Blast Ekriksi Destruction Katastrofi Piercing Pertusus Metal Metallos Ice Pagos Water Hydro Aqua Poseidon Fire Pyro Pyras Hephaestus Air Aerio Anemos Boreas Earth Geo Khthon Gaia Lightning Astrape Keravnos Zeus Dark Erebus Teresa Hades Lunar Sel Selen Selene Light Fos Aduro Lux Lucis Blood Haima Ema Ichor Smoke Kapnizo Bone Osto Ossa Kokalo Known Users * All Divines and Half-Bloods * Adele Alan * Kilan * Jane Pagos * Turner Gales * Alice * Noch * Rosaline * The Manticore Category:Abilities and Weapons